What Feeds at Night
by LauraMaranoIsPerfection
Summary: Ally Dawson get kidnapped by a creature called a Warren. They feed on human flesh. Can she be saved in the end or will she even want to be saved? A/N: THIS IS NOT A VAMPIRE STORY


Ally looks beyond the bridge. Below the crystal water, she notices nothing. She doesn't notice the sound underneath the bridge. She doesn't sense the danger near. All she sees is the beauty of the sunset hitting the waters. Below the stable bridge is a mystery that she doesn't suspect. It lurks for the hope of human flesh standing stupidly on the bridge. The creature has a name just like everything has a name. Suddenly a screeching noise comes from below the bridge. This pulls Ally back. Her senses are now on high alert. She whispers, "Hello?" Nothing responds. Without a great knowledge of what was going on, she steps back from the bridge a bit. There was a tiny voice in her head whispering, If you were smart, you'd run. She was smart though. There was this pull that kept her there. She couldn't move. Her heart beats fast, but the allure to the bridge kept her feet on the bridge. Beneath the still stable bridge, a hand wraps around a rail. Before she can even blink, a body stands in front of her. Her tenseness leaves her shoulders, and her heart rate slows down. She didn't have time to think though. He throws her to the ground, scrapes forming on her hands. He picks her whole body up and wraps his arms around her. She struggles, but it doesn't help. His grip on her was struggling a bit, but not as much as she was struggling. When she tries to elbow him, it's not successful. "Let me go!" She screams. Within a few seconds, he replies, "Stop struggling. You're not stronger." "Oh, so just because I'm a girl..." She starts. He interrupts, "It has nothing to do with that. I'm different. I know I will win little girl." "No!" She screams and tries to elbow him. Then his hand lifts to cover both her mouth and nose. When she breathes in air, an aroma spreads through her nose from his hand. Just from smelling that aroma, in minutes, she goes unconscious. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -Scene Change- "Come on! You should share, dude! It's great meat!" A voice calls. The second voice answers, "You should learn to hunt instead. It comes in handy." Ally recognized the voice. The first one replies, "I know how to hunt I just choose the other way." The second voice laughs, "Your parents will be disappointed in you, Dez." Ally decided to tune out the rest of the conversation. She opens her eyes. She notices that the walls look rocky and brown, dusty even. She also notices that she's lying on something hard. She looks at her right arm first and she sees that her wrist is bleeding. She tries to move her left hand to her right, but it remains lying on the rock hard table. She tries to move it again, but nothing happens. Then the next sound alarms her. Someone was coming in the room. But she couldn't go anywhere, so she had to watch him come in. His hair was layed at the side, indicating he was also a blonde. His eyes were dark though. He was freakishly tall, unlike her, and he was quite handsome. When he saw that she was awake, a confused look appears on his face, "Why are you awake?" Her eyebrows crinkle, "Should I be unconscious?" He replies quickly, "Yes." "Why did you kidnap me?" She recognized him as her captor. "I think that was obvious. I'm hungry." He remarks. "What does that have to do with anything?" Ally asks. "Well, I'm not as human as I look. I feed on your flesh for a living." He explains to her. "What the hell are you?!" She asks. "I'm a Warren. We feed on human flesh. I can also explain why you can't move. You see the blood on your wrist?" Ally looks to her wrist, then nods, "The blood on your wrist is their because I painfully put some serum we made to paralyze your whole body for a few hours. You're not supposed to be awake." Ally's eyes close, "I'm dreaming." "You wish." He snidely remarks. "Why me? I've always been a good girl." She tells herself. He ignores her comment, "When I come back, you should be able to move. Don't try anything stupid." And he left Ally on the rock hard table, bored out of her mouth. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: chapter 1 is complete! Disclaimer: I don't own A&A but the plot is mine. Don't steal it. :) 


End file.
